Little Dragon Family
by CassieCelestial
Summary: This one-shot Collection of my story, mainly about natsu and lucy when they have child and about family from another pairing. Plase enjoy and review this story. NaLu,Gruvia,Gale,Jerza,and the other


title : Little Dragon Family

pairing : natsu x lucy

fandom : Fairy Tail

summary : a family life of future dragnell.

chapter 1 : Morning Rounite

* * *

"Papa...wake up. It's Morning already" yalled 6 years old pink hair boy from another room.

Since none any sound can be hear and only silence as answer, that little boy run full speed to his parents room and jump to sleeping man with pink hair in the bed and shouted "Papa...wake up, mama is waiting for you"

"uhh.."glowed pink hair main below. even he still kid but that little boy power really strong, he feel like punching by giant makarov

when hear glowed from his father, the little boy asking while bling his chocolate eye's innocentlly "eh,what wrong papa?"

"oh,it's nothing. But Ryuu how manytime i tell you to not jump on me while I'm sleep"

"I'm sorry papa, but mama say that the fast way to wake you up" Ryuu said while grin

"_Lucy" _that man thought "Anyway,where's your mama?" ask that men

"Mama still in kitchen preparation the breakfest, she say when you ready we can eat together and go to the guild" Ryuu say " come papa, hurry up" He grab his father hand as told him to hurry

"alright...alright...,clam down already" he say while make way to the bathroom

after a moment later...

A man with pink hair head walk slowly to ktchen in his house. There he see a beautifull blond preparation breakfest while humming a song. Her back facing him, so he walk slowly to her and warp his strong hand in her waist and reast his head in her shouder while his lips perform a pout " Luce, you're so mean!"

The beautifull blond chuckle and than trun to him "What now,natsu?" ask lucy

"why you have tell ryuu to jump on me while i'm sleeping. you know even he still kid but, he really have big power. it's really hurt " natsu say with pout

lucy let a small laugh escape "well, because it's really hard to wake you up. And if we try normal way it's just weste so much time. and you know ryuu didn't like that,either i am" lucy say with small smile

"but that still hurt" natsu say while let go of her ,"it's feel like i get punch from Erza" he say while shaking, remember she get punch by erza when he get motion sickon train while they go on mission together. "where is ryuu?" He ask his wife

"he at backgarden with happy" lucy say while trun and back to prepare breakfest "can you call him for me? breakfeast is ready"

"alright" he say and kiss his wife forhead and walk to backgarden in his house to find his son.

at the garden...

Ryuu Dragnell playing happylly with The blue excced Happy. they really enjoy themself until they hear natsu calling them "hey, let's get breakfest now. So we can go to the guild"

Ryuu stop playing and run to his father. This time, natsu easelly catch him in his arm and pat his head while smiling. the little boy return with big grin on his face and "aye" from happy. and then the two of them (with happy flying close behind) walk to dinner room to eat their breakfest.

"Thank's for the food!" said father and son at the same time while pat their tummy. lucy just let out soft laugh when see they acting. Ryuu not only take his father look but also his habit and of course, his magic as well.

"that was the best. Mama cook always the best in the world" ryuu say excited.

"well, thanks honey" lucy say while pat his son head.

"yeah, your mama cook is great" natsu say while grin, "anyway, ryuu while wait for your mother, let's practice again outside. "

"okay, papa" ryuu say while run to outside

"natsu,don't teach him something dangerous. understand?" warning lucy

"yeah..i know that" he say while walk to outside

outside the house...

"alright,son. Show me a dragon roar !"

"okay" and then ryuu take deep breath and try to let out fire from his mouth, but only small fire came out and quickly dissapper .

Ryuu eye's start to watery "But,why ?". Then Natsu pat his head "it's ok, i'm sure you will make it . let's practice more harder okay!"

Ryuu look up to his father and nodd, "right, i can give up now.i will defeat that ice freak " Ryuu say with determination in his eyes. "and show Leena how cool I am" he whisper last part

Natsu nodd in aggrement, "huh? what did you say?"

"nothing papa" say Ryuu quickly " i will their more harder then " Ryuu said

"okay, now let's try again" Natsu say

"okay " ryuu say,

"aye, come Ryuu, You can do it!" happy cherish for them

Lucy watch with smile in her face, they always very lively in the morning. She always having so much fun just watching them while their practice together, even sometimes she almost get heart attack when one of their fireball accidenlly burn their house. thank godness just small part of their house that burning, and the two of them only grin when she scolding them.

Lucy sigh when remember that memory and make her way to them. "Alright guys, that's enough. Let's head to the guild now" she say while smilling to them.

"All right, I'm all fired up" Ryuu say excited

His parents only smile when see his attitude, then they back to home to get ready and lock the door.

Ryuu together with his parents (and of course Happy), Happily walk to their beloved guild with smile in their face. Ready for new day and adventure today.


End file.
